Sátira Sobre O Destino De Um Homem Rico
by Lili Rosen
Summary: O título diz tudo. Para mais spoilers é favor ler a história. (Com a participação especial do Spiderman.)
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Sátira Sobre O Destino De Um Homem Rico

 **Sinopse** : O título diz tudo. Para mais spoilers é favor ler a história.

 **Convidados especiais** : Ainda em discussão, mas consegui chegar a uma espécie de acordo com o Spiderman, foi difícil mas ele por fim aceitou comparecer em alguns excertos.

 **Beta-reader** : Euzinha Mesma, se encontrarem erros ou tiverem sugestões é só dizer que eu aceito as sugestões e finjo que notei os erros. Brincadeirinha, é claro que corrigirei os eventuais erros.

* * *

Fic publicado em Nyah! Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

oOo

 **Chapter 1**

oOo

* * *

O famoso era uma vez (está fora de moda)

Esta narrativa, como qualquer boa história, retrata um tórrido romance…

Houve, certa vez, um homem comum com um grande sonho… ser sordidamente rico.

Estarão a pensar: "Oh! Que original!"

Ora, peço-vos que deixem a ironia de lado e o sarcasmo em casa, pois este simples, comum, feio (Ups!) homem veio a ser conhecido como a pessoa mais velha, forreta e podre de rica que já pisou esta Terra.

Vejamos, então, como isso aconteceu…

* * *

Origens e Criação

Caetano Gorilla… Não se riam do nome do pobre homem. Ele não tem culpa do mau gosto dos pais, os quais deveriam ser processados pelo terrível crime de se apelidarem "Gorilla" (com dois L's, que só um é foleiro). Como vos estava a contar agora há pouco, Caetano Gorilla teve uma origem humilde.

Nascido às cinco para a meia-noite de trinta e um de Outubro, num tétrico cemitério, sob os raios luminosos de uma arrepiante lua cheia. Sim, eu sei, mas que coisa estranha, "nunca antes vista"… Na verdade, não é tão estranha assim, quando se sabe que Nutella Gorilla (nada a ver com a nutella que vocês estão a pensar, pois nenhum direito de autoria foi violado no decorrer desta obra) ao desejar um aromático chá de dentes-de-leão e sem que o marido estivesse em casa para a "satisfazer", empoleirou-se na sua trotineta motorizada (infelizmente avariada) e deslizou até a um campo repleto de flores, nomeadamente dentes-de-leão, que ficava (Como não?) ao final do cemitério da aldeia.

Bom… Já devem conseguir imaginar como foi que ocorreram os eventos que levaram o nascimento do nosso caro protagonista.

Não conseguem? Só vos direi que envolveu um acidente de transito com uma sepultura que manterei incógnita, para proteção do defunto e de forma a me salvaguardar de um possível futuro processo judicial do Mais Além.

O nosso futuro trilionário (se é que essa palavra existe), criou-se numa rústica e decaída moradia de quatro por quatro. Dormia num cantinho, encolhido contra um saco de palha, há falta de um fofo e caríssimo travesseiro.

A cada três noites, a pobre criança era chutada para a horta a fim de não atrapalhar as atividades noturnas dos seus encarecidos progenitores.

Não sejam mal pensados! Nutella e Churrasco Gorilla pensavam estar à beira de descobrir o segredo para transformar estrume em ouro. Coitados! Ninguém lhes disse que a alquimia não funciona assim.

* * *

Escada para o sucesso

Ao completar os doze anos, Caetano foi colocado a cargo da tarefa de criar ouro.

Por esse motivo, o pubescente roubou a coleção de mangas de Fullmetal Alchemist da menina nerd que vivia a uns pouco metros de distância, só para se aperceber que os livros estavam escritos num idioma desconhecido. Sem outra escolha a não ser aprender japonês, o nosso querido protagonista roubou um dicionário da Biblioteca Rural, só para terminar a descobrir que este era um Dicionário Russo-Japonês. Deveria ter olhado melhor, em vez de comparar apenas os símbolos. Desta forma, Caetano retornou os itens furtados, encontrando-se no processo com os dvd's de Fullmetal Alchemist, mas ainda quando seguiu as instruções à letra, nunca conseguiu transformar os dejetos da mula em ouro.

Em vez disso, o recém-descoberto génio da tecnologia, vendeu o protótipo da sua invenção, o computador portátil, que criou com peças descartadas do trator do seu pai, do micro-ondas da sua vizinha e da televisão obsoleta do mendigo que vivia no seu próprio palácio de papelão por debaixo da ponte.

Estarão a perguntar-se o porquê da sua invenção… É muito simples, ele não tinha televisão e muito menos um leitor de dvd's, afinal de contas, era mais pobre do que o mendigo da aldeia. Prova disso era o ferrari de cartão que este havia adquirido faz pouco… Fazia inveja a toda a vizinhança.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

 **Chapter 2**

oOo

* * *

Pequeno ricaço forreta

Ao completar os treze anos, Caetano já havia construído a sua própria empresa de um homem só e feito obras ao velho casebre onde vivera desde sempre com os seus pais.

A divisão que servira outrora de quarto, sala e cozinha (se queriam cagar tinham de o fazer na rua, a merda era muito importante na sua perseguição pelo segredo da criação de ouro), era agora o hall da entrada que dava para a sala de jogos, para o jacuzzi e para o seu gigantesco quarto.

Onde estavam os pais dele? Ora! É que acaso não era óbvio? Estavam num cruzeiro para as Maldivas a caminho da sua nova mansão.

Caetano, que sempre sonhara com fama e dinheiro, não querendo desperdiçar um único tostão da sua novíssima fortuna, trabalhava noite e dia, só para não ter de contratar um forasteiro. Já fosse produção, análise de mercado, vendas ou entregas, o jovem de dezoito anos frescos ocupava-se de tudo.

A sua, antes, modesta casa, era agora um autêntico palácio com direito a piscina interior e tudo.

* * *

Suborno (não) é ilegal (quando feito por um Gorilla!?)

Com o passar dos anos e decorrer de diversas criações, Caetano apercebeu-se que já não era possível lidar com todas as obrigações laborais por si só, pelo que muito a contra-gosto, decidiu contratar (subornar, melhor dizendo) o Diretor de Vendas da concorrência. Após uma breve investigação, encontrou o modo perfeito para obter a cooperação de Felizardo Durex.

Felizardo não cabia em si de felicidade quando colocou os olhos em cima do tiquet dourado premiado para o melhor Clube S&M da nação.

Por um tempo tudo parecia ser um mar de rosas. As vendas tinham aumentado e a sua fortuna estava mais gorda que nunca, mas… algo não parecia correto. Mas… o que seria?

Foi num dia comum que essa questão foi por fim respondida. Caetano caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas da sua nova vila (sim, sua, tinha-a a comprado no dia anterior como presente de aniversário pelos seus vinte anos), quando ao virar a esquina deparou-se com uma figura esguia, trémula e suja.

Não demorou muito para que a empresa de dois homens só virasse a empresa de dois homens e um cachorro. Ao princípio tudo o que o milionário podia pensar era no quanto se queria desfazer do rafeiro. No entanto, este revelou ser uma verdadeira bênção para a empresa e para ele mesmo.

Se lhe perguntassem hoje, Caetano diria que o cachorro era o melhor decorador de interiores que já tivera o prazer de conhecer. Porque diria isso? Pois… porque era verdade. Que outra razão teria para dizer isso? O cachorro tinha consolidado um padrão de pegadas no solo recém-pintado do seu estúdio. Nada fora do normal, certo? Um cão entra num quarto com o chão molhado pela tinta e deixa uma trilha por onde passa. Qualquer canino pode fazer isso, mas o cachorro dele não é como os outros.

Quando Caetano encontrou o animal a andar pelas paredes do estúdio, mandou imediatamente investigar. O investigador que pereceu quase imediatamente (poupando-lhe várias centenas de euros) após revelar as suas descobertas e mostrar as respetivas evidências, constatou que o cachorro fora parte de um estudo levado a cabo por um laboratório experimental de moral duvidosa.

Por mais cliché que possa soar, o canino tinha sido mordido, picado ou seja lá o que for, por uma aranha radioativa.

SpiderDog… SpiderDog… O quê? Vocês nunca viram os Simpsons? Shame on you!

Satisfeito com o achado, Caetano encontrou um uso muito "adequado e importante" para o cachorro, poupando assim muito dinheiro. Afinal, para quê pagar a uma equipa de design para elaborar o logotipo de Gorilla Tec. se podia simplesmente utilizar um decalque das patas do cão? Obviamente ninguém lhe ensinou os fundamentos básicos por detrás da lógica.

Cão… Gorila… Cão… Gorila…

Não combina, certo?

* * *

Toda a empresa necessita uma "dama"

Tudo correu bem até que chegou o dia da inspeção e fiscalização.

Inês Fisco achou por bem chamar-lhe a atenção para a presença óbvia de um caso de racismo e machismo no interior da sua empresa. Nem uma única mulher no staff? Até o raio do cachorro era macho! Isso poderia causar um descontentamento entre o público, nomeadamente a clientela feminina de Gorilla Tec. Como tal, Caetano pegou num catálogo de acompanhantes de luxo, que logo descartou por cobrarem um balúrdio. De seguida, agarrou num jornal, abriu-o na secção XXX e avaliou as opções disponíveis.

Caetano podia ser jovem (e virgem, não que isso importe), mas até ele sabia que fazer as contas.

Vinte euros por cinco minutos? Que roubalheira!

Além disso, as tipas não tinham vergonha nenhuma na cara. Onde é que já se viu… publicar um foto de pernas escancaradas? Sorte a delas que o jornal havia censurado as imagens, caso contrário todos poderiam ver quão usadas elas estavam.

Vá! Tentem! Façam as contas!

Vinte euros por cinco minutos. Isso faz doze trepadas por hora.

Oito horas por dia, se utilizarem o horário comercial básico e não fizerem horas extras.

Quarenta horas por semana… E por aí além.

Logo, seriam noventa e seis trepadas por dia e quatrocentas e oitenta por semana.

Então, quão usadas pensam que elas estão? Além de que teria de pagar duzentos e quarenta euros por hora. Caetano podia até ser ligeiramente louco, mas era mais forreta que doido.

Confiante de poder encontrar uma opção mais adequada, o nosso milionário optou por uma acompanhante de meio luxo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Spiderman é uma personagem da Marvel Comics criada pelo editor/escritor Stan Lee e pelo escritor/artista Steve Ditko.

* * *

oOo

 **Chapter 3**

oOo

* * *

De diretor para pónei

Sally Dominator fizera as delícias de Felizardo, encontrando nele um escravo submisso e complacente. Por tal motivo, a acompanhante de meio luxo, contente de ter um desgraçado com o qual satisfazer os seus fetiches e anseios, não se importou de chegar a um acordo com o seu novo chefe (chulo), substituindo uma percentagem dos custos dos seus serviços por um número base de sessões sadomaso.

Todas as manhãs, Felizardo aparecia no trabalho com um novo hematoma no corpo e um sorriso rasgado na rosto.

Já fosse vestir-se de bebé ou servir de cavalo para a sua mestra, o Diretor de Vendas fazia de tudo sem colocar "mas" na questão. Felizardo não se importava de ser a cavalgadura ou o cão de Sally.

Uma chicotada aqui e uma palmada acolá e o homem gania de prazer.

Caetano não apontou problemas durante aproximadamente um ano, mas em dado momento já não pôde manter-se de lado, pois a sua amada fortuna estava em risco de empequenecer.

Enquanto o "casalinho" tratara dos seus assuntos fora da empresa a riqueza de Gorilla não se viu afetada, mas logo os temas XXX saltaram para o escritório.

Felizardo passou a perder prazos de entrega, arriscando-se a encurtar a carteira de clientes da Gorilla Tec. e Sally ignorava as chamadas ou simplesmente esquecia-se de apontar e comunicar os recados das pessoas. Sendo assim, Caetano não teve outro remédio a não ser separá-los (pelo menos durante o horário laboral, pois fazia muito que estes se haviam mudado para o mesmo apartamento).

* * *

Poder Feminino

Sally não podia estar mais desgostada.

Perdera o acesso irrestrito ao seu escravo e personal sex boy-toy. Adeus sexo de escritório!

Temendo uma baixa de produtividade por parte da única mulher da companhia, Caetano optou por dar-lhe espaço de manobra, colocando-a a cargo dos Serviços de CallCenter de Gorilla Tec. que ficavam "por mero acaso" no lado oposto da cidade.

Tendo recebido carta branca, a ex-acompanhante de meio luxo testemunhou o arranque da sua carreira de empresária, sendo a nova CEO de Gorilla CallCenter.

Sally, sentindo uma onda de inspiração, contactou alguma das suas conhecidas do seu "trabalho" prévio e ofereceu-lhes uma nova oportunidade de carreira. Logo o CallCenter se povoou com uma comunidade de mulheres da vida que buscavam uma melhor qualidade de vida.

Aos poucos a nova ala de Gorilla Tec. foi ganhando reconhecimento no Mundo dos Negócios e como não era de surpreender chegou uma inspeção que passaram com honras e mérito.

Na manhã seguinte, Caetano recebeu uma chamada de Inês Fisco a elogiar a sua iniciativa feminista de apoio às vítimas de abusos masculinos.

* * *

Spider Duo

Caetano nunca teria imaginado que um dia receberia a honra de conhecer pessoalmente um dos super-heróis mais famosos de todos os tempos (depois do Aquaman, do Batman, da Captain Marvel, do Green Lantern, do Flash, da Wonder Woman, do Iron Man, do Captain America, do Superman, da Black Widow, do Green Arrow, … Ok! Talvez não era o mais famoso, mas possuía um grande potencial, tal qual um diamante bruto que ainda deve ser lapidado corretamente).

O jovem milionário abriu a porta da sua suite presidencial, que alugara para o festejo dos seus vinte e um anos, sendo recompensado por um distintivo federal na sua face. Assinou alguns papéis e o agente cedeu-lhe a custódia do cachorro e do adolescente. E foi desta forma que Caetano conheceu Peter Parker, ou melhor, Spider-Man e descobriu as atividades extra-curriculares do seu cachorro, ou como a imprensa o apelidara, Spider-Dog.

Após dispensar a meretriz que o servira a noite passada, livrando-o enfim da sua longa jornada de virgindade, Caetano acompanhou o jovem à Stark Tower, onde esperava conhecer os Avengers, mas… infelizmente… estes encontravam-se numa missão em Saturno ou Neptuno, o que importa é que acabava em "uno". Não! Queria dizer que o que importa é que não havia quem o recebesse… Nop! Errei outra vez… o importante é que ninguém se magoara e que Peter estava são e salvo na "companhia" vigilante do supercomputador de Tony Stark e que ele infelizmente não o podia estudar (roubar, desmontar, experimentar, melhorar…Ah! Tantas possibilidades tristemente desperdiçadas...)


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

 **Chapter 4**

oOo

* * *

Depressão canina

Caetano Gorilla perguntava-se se haveria algum tipo de associação que o pudesse ajudar com o seu problema de índole canina. Desde que atualizara o seu sistema de segurança, impedindo o animal de sair para brincar aos super-heróis com Peter, o cachorro nada fizera para esconder o seu estado deprimido, ganindo todo o dia pelos cantos da casa.

Necessitaria acompanhamento psicológico? Ou bastaria apenas medicá-lo? Mas qual droga deveria administrar-lhe?

O melhor seria levá-lo a uma boa clínica veterinária e aguardar a opinião de um profissional de saúde animal.

Ao regressar da consulta, Caetano decidiu dormir sobre a questão… Gastar uma pequena fortuna num tratamento clínico que poderia ou não funcionar corretamente (nunca se sabe, quando o paciente em questão foi criado num laboratório experimental onde foi exposto a todo o tipo de narcóticos havidos e por haver) ou optar pelo método natural e retirar a proibição, permitindo assim que o cachorro volte a combater o crime na companhia de um puto de dezasseis anos (que ainda nem pelo púbico deveria ter).

* * *

Spider-Dog volta à ação

O jovem bilionário (Yupi! Ganhou mais dinheiro…) bebia o seu café tranquilamente, quando um fedelho de fato vermelho e azul colado obscenamente ao corpo se atravessou à sua frente, balançando-se numa teia de aranha bem pelo meio da esplanada. De seguida, um cão com um visor, que visava esconder a sua identidade, e um lenço vermelho e azul atado ao pescoço, jogou-se atrás do garoto aranha, pendurado numa teia.

Caetano cuspiu o líquido, manchando o cachorro que ladrou de descontentamento. Ao aperceber-se da real identidade do criminoso que tão vilmente o atacara, Spider-Dog ganiu em gesto de pena, lambendo o rosto do dono como pedido de desculpa.

O empresário suspirou e assentiu, vendo a sua mascote balançar-se para longe dele e em direção ao perigo. Prevendo uma nova enxaqueca a caminho, fruto da preocupação pelo bem-estar do seu amigo de quatro patas, Caetano encerrou o dia e regressou a casa mais cedo, deixando tudo a cargo de Felizardo, pouco se importando com o facto de que as entrevistas para os candidatos à unidade de logística eram essa tarde. O Diretor Durex era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com o assunto sozinho.

* * *

Funcionários bem apelidados

Tendo Caetano agilizado o processo de automação na produção, não necessitava muito funcionários, só três sujeitos que tivessem noções básicas sobre a área laboral e um Q.I. o suficientemente apto a permitir que apertassem uns quantos botões sempre que necessário. Já a equipa de vendas era outra coisa… por enquanto. Pois ele estava decidido a cortar gastos e pessoas dão mais erros que máquinas, afinal máquinas só fazem aquilo que lhes mandam.

Felizardo esboçou um sorriso de confiança, apresentando as mais recentes adições da Gorilla Tec.:

A cargo dos clientes mais exigentes, Aime Selling;

Encarregue dos fornecedores mais chatos, Wait Your Turn.


End file.
